Spring Cleaning
by VictoriaBellaDonna
Summary: A little spring cleaning and then some.Read to find what smutty things Jake and Ness do while cleaning.


**Title:Spring Cleaning**

**Pairing:Jacob/Renesmee**

**Setting:One-shot**

**Genre/Universe:Canon**

**Rating:M**

**Disclamier: I own nothing its rightful owner is SM and Little Brown Tree Company this is just an act of appreciation for the author SM hard work.I also don't own any of Bruno Mars Lyrics their rightfully his.**

**Summary:A little spring cleaning and then some Read to find out what smutty things Jake and Ness do while cleaning.**

**Author's Note:This is my first lemon so you can tell me how I could improve on my writing of those and in general.**

JPOV  
"Hey Nessie sweetie"I said "What Jacob"she said.

Ness was downstairs in our house wearing a baggy shirt and sweats.

She had a scarf around her head it kind of reminded me of what Lucy would wear in I Love Lucy.I eased myself down the stairs it seems like the stairs wanted to make this creaking noise I hope she didn't hear that.

I walk slowly behind her she was on her hand and knees cleaning the fireplace pretty much smelt like tar and I knew one thing I wouldn't clean it.

Still creeping I grabbed her and had my hands around her waist and screamed so loud I think some birds flew away in the trees outside.

I sat us both down on the couch and she turnt around on me straddling me. 'Jacob' she said in a sexy tone. Man I love when she says my name like that.

"Jacob" She said in the same tone.

"What Nessie" I said.

She stood up grabbed a rag and hit me with it making a woosh sound. Then she dropped it on my lap and said "CLEAN!".

What me Jacob E. Black the Alpha Wolf clean. I laughed at her I stopped when her face started looking serious.  
"Jacob I'm not playing CLEAN!"she said. Then I said in a whiny voice "Do I have to?"."YES! The dishes are calling your name' she said then in a mocking voice "Jacob come clean me pweez."

I said In my alpha voice "I'll clean something but it doesn`t involve dishes" Then I tryed to grab her again but she backed up and then in a teasing voice "Nah Ah Ah" she said "Nope i got to admit the dishes look way better than me to clean" after that she ran upstairs.

She yelled down and said "Don`t forget to wear gloves and put bleach in the water honey".I mumbled something under my breath.

"What was that Jacob if you can't say it out loud don't say it at all." I rolled my eyes then walked over to the sink and put the apron on that Renesmee always wears.I look hot in this thing good thing Embry and the others isn't around here to see would never let me live this down.

I put the yellow gloves on MmMm they smell like mangos.I grabbed a bowl and started to get to work the water was sloshing everywhere as I was cleaning surprised these gloves fit my hands really.  
Then I felt a little hand behind me I turnt around .The little mini me with Nessie`s choclate brown eyes stared up at me.

I mean duh he's not going to talk to me he is 6 months he made was this cooing sound."Leo what do you think you're doing?" I said .Well since I'm done cleaning the last of the dishes.I could play with you so after washing my hands with cold water.

I picked him up and started singing this song Renesmee always sings to Bruno Mars Talking to the Moon.

I sat him down with me in the all black recliner.  
Then Sung:

I know your somewhere out there somewhere far away  
I want you back x2  
My neighbors think I'm crazy  
But they don't understand  
You're all I have x2  
At night when the stars light up my room  
I sit by myself  
Talking to the Moon  
Try to get to you  
In hopes you`re on the other side talking to me too  
Or am I a fool who sits alone  
Talking to the moon  
I'm feeling like I'm famous talk of the town  
The talk of the town they say I've gone mad  
Yeah I've gone mad But they don't know what I know  
Cause when the sun goes down someone's talking back  
Yeah they're talking back  
At night when the stars light up my room  
I sit by myself  
Talking to the Moon  
Try to get to you  
In hopes you`re on the other side talking to me too  
Or am I a fool who sits alone  
Talking to the moon

Leo giggles his face turning red "You like daddy's voice don't you."Another Nessie appeared around the corner.  
"I love daddy's voice too."she said then she whispered in my ear "especially when he moans."I smiled at that one."Ok someone needs to go to sleep I said."

Renesmee said in my ear "Get him asleep and you can do whatever you want to me." First thing that comes to my mind is where's the baby bottle.I went in the kitchen it was sitting right on the hardwood table.

Renesmee I laughed I picked it up and put the bottle in Leo's mouth rocking back and forth cooing at him.  
About 30 minutes little butt was fast asleep.I walked upstairs back to his nursery and layed him down in his crib.

I waited for a minute to make sure he doesn't wake up then slowly crept out into the hallway and close door behind as quiet as I could.I put my ear to the door to make sure that there was no wailing in , Vanessa Vanessa here I come.

When I opened the door to our she was sprawled out in her bra and panties.

I started taking off my shirt but when that was off I told her to watch me.  
My Nessie's pretty brown eyes looking up at me then she said "Ok Chief Jacob."She bit her pink plump bottom lip while saying made my wolf growl but I'm not letting him take over yet.

I slowly start taking down my pants and hair which was in a they were off I walked over onto the bed.  
Nessie grabbed me with all her force sat me down and straddled my grabbed my face and started kissing my the dominant one my tongue overpowered hers.

Renesmee stopped kissing to pull down my underwear for a second she stared at my she pulled them down she said."Man Jacob I'm really lucky" she gave me that kissed and licked me down my chest all the way to that sweet spot I have.

I grabbed her hair so I can keep her in the pace I just went for it. Her dick sucking skills are way she was looking at me while sucking my cock was so hot.I moaned so loud to me with sucking my dick it was like some she-devil stuff.I practically ripped her clothes off.(Well I Did)

I flipped her over before I busted cum all over her.I'm not sure how long me nor my wolf could last with out fucking the shit out of her.I went down on my wife and I let my tongue flick her clit which sent shivers down her.I started licking and sucking her my baby taste so good sorta like vanilla.

Her moans started getting louder and her back started breathing heavily "Babe" she grabbed while saying "Fuck I'm cumming!' Oh that was it my wolf couldn't wait any more I growled at her.

"Nessie get on all fours." In my Alpha voice she bit her plump bottom lip that I could just suck on all day again."Ok Chief Jacob" Nessie I stared at her for a minute all exposed to I smacked her fat plump ass."Fuck jacob stop teasing and FUCK me." she all I needed to hear.

I grabbed her beautiful long bronze curls and slammed into her with no mercy and waited a second to get a feel for walls clamped around me so tight. I thought I was going jizz right there probably if I was fully human but no my wolf wanted to play first.

Last time he wanted to play Leo popped man talk I was deep inside them walls I was hitting it faster and everything just stopped I bit my lip and unloaded all my contents inside of we we're finished we were both sweaty nessie legs were shaking violently and her eyes were rolling in the back of her hands.

Sorta kinda like a seizure I probably would have helped if i wasn't coming down from my really I'm not thinking straight right took her 5 whole minutes to come down from her high."Ness was it that good baby?"I said

"Shutup Jacob and yes it was' she moved over to me and kissed my lips "I'm tired lets nap together before Leo wakes up."

"Ok Ness I Love you".I said "Aww Jakey I love you too." she said "Night Night Jacob"she said in a baby voice.

Then I watched her fall asleep and I slowly went to her face and kissed her check and then whispered in her ear.

"Night Night Nessie I expect potato soup and fluffy frybread for dinner".

She woke up and grabbed a pillow and hit me with it.

"Jake go to sleep." She smiled We cuddled and fell into dreamland together.

Hopefully I get that frybread at least.

THE END!

Please Review.


End file.
